The Joy of Dance
by inneko abroad
Summary: Fakir has relinquished his powers of writing to return Ahiru into the form of a girl. They are going back to school. Together.


**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time there was a boy who had the power to make stories come to life. And he gave up this power to turn a duck who was once a girl back into a girl._

Fakir paused. He didn't really know what to write or what would work but he wanted so much for it to work. Ahiru had given everything to return Mute's heart and restore peace to this town. She deserved more than what she had. He looked up at the lake and the little duck swimming in it and sighed. He was 18 now and nothing he had written for her had worked. The town didn't need his power anymore.

"Come here, Ahiru." Fakir said putting his paper, ink, and duck feather quill in his messenger bag.

Ahiru swam a little closer to the dock and quaked at him, splashing merrily. She was now pure white. "Are you coming?" he laughed. She shook her little white head. "Fine if you insist." He smiled, set his bag down, stripped off his shirt, and jumped in. "I gunna get you!" he called after Ahiru, reaching out his arms. Ahiru led Fakir into the middle of the lake and swam circles around him until he was able to propel himself forward enough to grab the little duck. "Let's go home." He carried her out of the water and grabbed his bag from the dock, heading home.

Fakir still lived in the dorm, he was a senior now. The year was just starting, what he wouldn't give to spend this last year of school with Ahiru as his classmate. Fakir found himself very lonely now that Mute and Rue were gone and Ahiru couldn't talk. None of the other students would talk to him because he had scared them away when he was protecting Mute. He didn't know how to go about making new friends.

He set the duck on the floor and walked into the bathroom. He filled the large tub with warm water and settled in, lounging back. Ahiru pushed the door open and waddled in. "Ahiru? What are you…?" Fakir blushed and quickly covered himself with his hands as she flew into the tub. He couldn't help but remember the cute and clumsy red-headed girl that he missed more than anyone as he looked into those familiar blue eyes. Ahiru swam over to rest her head on his shoulder. Hesitantly Fakir reached up to wrap his arms around her. "Whats wrong? Are you feeling sick?" he asked her worriedly. The duck nodded against his shoulder. "oh…okay..uh…" he stopped. There were suddenly white feathers everywhere. His hands felt warm, he looked down and watched as a light appeared in his hands and transferred into the duck he held so caringly. His eyes went wide, there was a flash of light and then she was there. His Ahiru. The girl Ahiru. Her long red hair unbound and wild, covering them. "Ahiru!?"

"Fakir? Fakir! I can talk! I…" she looked down, "I'm human!" She hugged Fakir fiercely. "Oh fakir…" She began to cry.

Overjoyed Fakir hugged her tightly back. "Ahiru! I'm so glad your back! You deserve this." They laid there in the tub for a while and then Fakir realized not only he was naked but she was too. And now that she was older her body wasn't the same. She was much more…filled out… he thought becoming aware of her chest on his. He blushed and felt his temperature rise. He scooped her up and stood up. He took her into his room and set her on the bed. "Close your eyes." He said. She did. He walked over to his dresser and put clean boxers and pants on. He grabbed a shirt, boxers, and pants for Ahiru and turned around to give it to her. Her eyes were open and she was making no attempt to hide herself. He blushed and walked over to her, offering the clothes.

Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed beside her. "Fakir… since then you've kept your promise and stayed with me… but will you send me away now I'm human again?" she looked in danger of tears again.

"No! I would never do that! I… won't… please come back to the academy and be my dance partner. For graduation you must perform with a partner at the senior recital. We can become professional dancers together. You want to do that don't you? Isn't it what you always wanted?"

"But Fakir, it's been so long since I danced and you know I wasn't any good, that was tutu."

"I'll make you a beautiful dancer. Trust me. I can teach you."

"Okay. Thank you Fakir….Um… you know.. the sun's down.. I'm really tired. Let's go to sleep." With a rustle the girl who was once a duck settled under the covers and fell right to sleep.

"Err.. Ahiru, what about.. clothes?" he said weakly. She was definitely asleep. "Oh well." He set the clothes aside and got under the covers next to her. He wanted to touch her and hold her but he felt it might be rude so he rolled until his back was toward her and slowly fell asleep with a smile. A new story was starting and he couldn't wait.


End file.
